Seared In Dreams
by CajunBelle
Summary: COMPLETE Rogue's evolving and so are her powers- while she's haunted by dreams of Gambit. But are they really just dreams? Was he ever really her enemy? I'm not so good at summeries, but anyways, r
1. Chapter One

**Seared- In Dreams**

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the X-men, not even Gambit *sniff*

A/N: Set shortly after Cajun Spice, I guess I'm altering the rest. If Rogue's evolving and so are her powers, are her dreams really just dreams? Sounds cheesy but I'm still working on it. If this story starts to suck at any point, don't be afraid to let me know. I just have way too much free time lately.

**Chapter One- **

Her dream lover bent his head towards her and his lips brushed hers softly as he drew her close. His kiss felt different this time, but in a good way as it flowed through her, red hot and sugar sweet. Now she could feel the full force of his need and could feel that melting response of her own body that paid no attention at all to her sudden reservations. His lips drew a quivering, ever more powerful response from her as she arched to him. Time seemed to stop, until one moment was filled up and spilled over into the next. Rogue felt both weak and powerful at the same time: unable to control the heat that was spreading through her, but still very much aware of him waiting for some signal from her.

  His lips traced slow, warm lines across her cheek, along the sensitive rim of her ear, and down along the soft skin of her neck to the wildly pulsing spot on her throat. Rogue arched backward to allow him greater access, now fully supported by his arms. A soft cry welled up in her and spilled out, drawing a groan from him. The growing urgency in his hard body was something she could actually feel, a palpable presence in the room as though it existed outside both of them. And yet he did not hurry this time. They lay there, arms and legs entwined and caught on the pleasurable edge of passion as lips and hands began to learn each other.

  He lifted the clingy fabric of her nightshirt and kissed the heated flesh beneath, sending tremors through her as he raised it higher still. The stripe-haired girl shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin and when she felt his fingers tremble as they stroked her she was strangely reassured. Then his body covered hers, pressing her slightly down and passion burst forth as he joined their lips again, both demanding and giving. A connection seemed to open between them and their clothes seemed to melt away as she found herself touching his bare skin, wanting him beyond reason. 

  He slid into her, filling her and moving with a slow, careful rhythm as he whispered to her in a language she strangely couldn't place right then but understood. The tremors began where they were joined and her eyes snapped open, unseeing, as the sensation spread through her with the heat of a wildfire. The rhythm of their bodies was increasing, growing ever wilder, pounding, driving, out of control. Then suddenly they broke through, cresting the waves of passion to reach that final ecstasy where her startled cry was met by his deep, satisfied groan.

 They both panted as they tried to return to normalcy and she wondered why everything was so much brighter, clearer- why this night was so much more than it had ever been. Her phantom lover then carefully moved off her and held her close, his mouth covering hers in a soft sweetness as she clung to him. Her slightly dazed emerald eyes finally focused on the face of the man beside her and then…

  Rogue jolted into reality, waking violently as her heart hammered and she felt uneasy. She shut off Kitty's alarm clock before it could buzz, groaning as she put her head in her hands. "Why…?!" Every night before when she manifested her dream man as a relief from the horrors of her sleeping mind, his feature had been a pleasant blur and she wished with all her heart to have that back. Because those arrogant lips now curved into a tender smile and those burning re-on-black eyes in a familiar face could only belong to the enemy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'It was only a dream, it didn't mean anything- right?' Rogue kept asking herself as she paced the length of the room. No matter that last night was better than anything she ever imagined. How had he slipped into her dream? Sure had had absorbed him recently, more than once- but she _never _had anything like that happen with an absorbed personality before. And she thought she had walled it off pretty well, the professor even gave her tips on control. And sure he was kind of attractive, if you liked demon-eyed enemy Swamp Rats- but why?

  "Rogue?" she heard Kitty ask worriedly. She jumped in surprise but calmed a little before she turned to smile almost guiltily at her roommate, who was standing in the doorway. As usual, the perky Valley girl was up and dressed before Rogue. "Are you okay?" she asked again. The southern Goth realized how she must look as she paced, biting her nails, her hair all messed up, no make-up on. Rogue nodded and grabbed her gloves before going to her closet, "I'm fine." Kitty gave her a doubting glance but nodded and headed downstairs for breakfast. Thank God it was a Saturday.

  Shivering in remembrance of the dream, she picked up her outfit and went into the bathroom. She began peeling off her sweat-soaked clothes and tried not to think about how sore and sensitive she felt this morning. The whole thing was just too weird. Suddenly remembering something, she flushed lightly and decided she'd better take a long shower- even if she had to miss breakfast. Rogue never quite realized before how awkward it could be to live with someone who had enhanced senses.

************************************************************************************************************************************

I made this first chapter short, the next one will likely be longer, but tell me what you think. Chapter two she has to face Gambit in a fight after the X-men go to stop one of their projects for Magneto. (The X-men seem to start a lot for good guys, don't they? In comics or the animated series, movies, maybe evolution too. Oh well, it's for the good of the world right?)


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two- **

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, especially ishandahalf. I'm still not sure if the story will turn out ant good but something wanted it written, so here it is- quick like a bunny on crack ;^) Hope you like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  An hour later, after her shower, she made her way down to the general kitchen area with her walkman and headphones on and found everyone still gathered there. Carefully avoiding their eyes, she sat down with her bagel. It wasn't until a couple minutes later when the group as a whole got up that she realized something was wrong. "What's happening?" she asked a silent Kitty, removing the headphones. 

  "There's some kind of trouble downtown with the Acolytes. Xavier just finished filling us in." Rogue squeaked. The Acolytes!?!  "Okay team, let's go!" Scott called, dispersing everyone. Rogue just sat there. She was, for some reason, the only one who could take Gambit down so they always matched up. Usually she enjoyed the fight, the challenge, but what was she going to do now?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Rogue rounded the corner with the rest of her team but stopped short for a second, the sight of Gambit there leaving her oddly breathless. "Hold up, home. We got company," she heard him say to Pyro as he set down a large box. His trench coat was slung over the top of another box and he leaned against it now, watching them with gleaming eyes as he folded his arms. The crazy fire starter turned around and grinned as his eyes lit on the group and Colossus, in metal form, came out of the warehouse with another box. Her small team caught up to theirs; her facing the Cajun, Scott and Jean getting Pyro, and Kurt and Kitty fighting Colossus. 

  Trying to ignore the pounding of her heart, she slowly walked forward, eyes locked onto his. It had been two weeks to the day since she last saw him face to face. "Bonjour chérie," Gambit said with a cocky grin. 'Too long,' echoed the voice in the back of her mind. Her eyes widened just a fraction. Where did that voice come from? It certainly wasn't hers… As he stepped to her side, she shifted, brushing it away and trying not to focus too much on the hard lines of his body or the planes of his face. 'Stop it!' she ordered herself. If anything, the Cajun's smirk broadened. "Not long enough, Swamp Rat," Rogue growled, the heat inside her belying her words. How could he make her feel this way?

  "Oh, dat hurts chére. You don' really mean that, do you?" he replied silkily. "We'll see how much I mean it when I drop you," Rogue snarled. He just chuckled softly, "We'll see." The electricity between them crackled in the early afternoon air, but not only from animosity. The two exchanged quips as they circled each other, slowly (unknowingly) edging away from the group. Taking a breath, she advanced on him, every muscle coiled tightly and poised to spring. She needed this fight, this release. And the tension only intensified in them as they watched each other. Without warning, Rogue spun suddenly, catching him in the chest with a perfectly timed kick.

  He fell back but recovered quickly, blocking the punch that followed. Grabbing her wrist, Gambit tried to pull her close, but she twisted out of his grasp and dropped to the ground, sweeping at his legs. He fluidly moved out of the way and they faced off again, sizing each other up for their next move. Then they came together in a flurry of kicks and punches, neither using their powers but neither holding anything back otherwise. She tried desperately to use this as an outlet for what she hated to admit she felt (leftovers from a dream that shouldn't have happened, surely), but the fight only served to fan the flames. 

  Each blow was like an electric shock wherever they touched, searing through their clothes, and Rogue tried not to notice that his eyes burned brighter, that she could practically feel his heart beating faster- like he was part of her. The blows didn't seem to touch them, barely registering as they caught and blocked and dodged each others' moves- as if they knew the other intimately, knew what they thought and what was coming next. It was like a furious dance; and their bodies unconsciously sought out closer contact, until their fighting was only a little more than a wrestling matched. 

  Almost out of control, she felt him sweep his legs out from under her and slam her to the ground, landing just above her as she took him down with her. "Looks like Remy dropped you, petite," he breathed. Rogue, panting slightly, smirked. "I got you off your feet, didn't I?" A bit out of breath himself, he said, "An' look where Remy ended up. How d'you know dis isn't de way he wanted it?" He pinned her arms over her head, face hovering over hers as she lay beneath him- almost spellbound. He could feel everything that she did and Rogue could somehow sense what he felt, like it was taken in and amplified. It was an odd sensation. Was this how he felt all of the time?

  She became all too aware of how they were, of her body trapped so tightly under his, but somehow didn't think of changing their positions until the sounds of battle intruded again and his words registered in her sluggish mind. Her face transforming from bedazzled to angry, Rogue hooked her legs under his and heaved with her lower body, throwing him off of her. "Where you're gonna end up is in a coma, Swamp Rat," she hissed, standing over his grounded form. He looked almost confused at her actions before the look changed into his usual smooth, arrogant look as he came to be mere inches from her, leaping to his feet with catlike grace. 

  "Maybe it'd be worth it to feel yo' hands on me, chére," he whispered, eyes getting darker, if possible. She felt a flash of desire, then fury, and shoved him as hard as she could, hands sparking- landing him on the ground again. Then she ran off, joining her teammates as they finished whatever they were doing. Her head was whirling with images and feelings- most of which conflicted with each other. And she fought through a storm of useless longings as they left the ruined scene of battle. What was going on with her? 'Why can't he just leave me alone?' she whispered in her mind. 

*************************************************************************************************************

  Remy picked himself back up off the ground silently, still staring off in the direction that Rogue had gone. He fought the urge to go after her and ran a hand through his already mussed auburn hair. This fight had been…different, more electrically charged somehow, more…intense. His heart clenched at the words that ran through his mind and he shook his head to clear the unsettling feeling that had gripped him. It went beyond even his empathic abilities, like he could hear her thoughts in his head- and like she knew his by her reaction when they first faced off minutes ago. 

  Then he thought of how her hands had sparked when she pushed him, and the heat he had felt from them. Somethin' was goin' on with that fille. He sighed as he started out of the boxed off area him and Rogue had edged into. 'Merde, between these moments and those dreams, she's goin' to drive me mad.' What was this obsession he had with the untouchable girl? And when did it become more than a challenge…? "You okay, mate?" St. John asked as he passed him. "Oui, jus' a little… disoriented." He grinned to cover his real feelings, "Dat fille packs quite a punch." 

  The flame-haired mutant just raised a brow like he didn't buy his friends' act but followed him over to the warehouse. He swore softly when he saw the damage. "De boss ain't gonna like dis,' Remy said. St. John, or Pyro, nodded. "They sure managed to put a kink in the plans." They saw Piotr trying to salvage some of their work. "We better start helpin', dis is gonna take a while." It would help take his mind off of Rogue for a bit- and whatever it was that was happening.

*************************************************************************************************************

  That's all for now, folks. The next chapter will likely be out soon (lots of free time); another encounter with the Cajun. For those reviewers who read my last fic, Destiny Always Finds A Way, I just wanted to add that you caught the typo on chapter eight before I did (my comp. was kinda busted, the keys sticking so I never noticed that the changes didn't register) and I fixed it. Plus, if you want a sequel and got any ideas, please send them in because I'm stumped. Thanks, Cajunbelle.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three-**

-One Week Later-

  Rogue sat in her favorite spot in the woods where she'd been going for peace and quiet even before she joined the X-men. Though, believe it or not, she'd felt the need to come here since then more than when she was with the Brotherhood (especially this past week)- and they were a wild bunch. The southern Goth breathed in the rich, earthy smell and the air that was still rain-fresh from last night, trying to center her mind. It was easy to see why Logan enjoyed this type of setting, and she didn't have his enhanced senses. Then again, she might've been here even more than she already was if that was the case.

  She had already missed dinner, and lunch since she'd left school that hour- not being able to stand it anymore at that point. But even the serenity of this place wasn't as good as it would've been to touch, no matter what she told herself. She leapt off her rock with a frustrated growl, running a hand through her chestnut and white-striped hair as she paced. Why must her mind always return to that? And always when she was so close to the only sort of peace she's ever known…?

  'Because it's never easy for you to relax after you've had a battle… especially one with him,' a voice in her head whispered. 'Because the fighting wakes you up inside, only heightening that restless energy. And because those dreams just make those battles with him harder.' Mentally she told that voice to go to hell, but then groaned. Those dreams… those horrible, wonderful dreams… Even after a week they hadn't gone away, and they hadn't faded in intensity. Every damn night…

  Gambit was still annoying her too, more than ever actually, and this afternoon they had another battle. She was starting to think he orchestrated all of it just to torment her again. Though the X-men did start it again (they seemed to do that an awful lot), but as long as it was in the name of mankind… for their own good she should say, since humans, "normal" humans, fought in their own name a lot too. Most of the time against the X-men, the 'good guys'. But she didn't know (or want to) why she was seeing things from the other side suddenly. She sighed and sat back down on the large rock, putting her face in her hands.

  Even before she found out that she was a mutant she had known she was different, had felt that something was missing, that she was empty. Then when she discovered what she really was, the flood of horror and fear had spilled over into her dream life- making it so awful she couldn't bear to sleep anymore, especially after she had to absorb someone. She just robbed herself, withdrawing deeper into herself and, unknowingly, into a state of madness until something finally gave her a form of peace in those midnight fantasies- a loving face she could never see, faceless hands that loved her, a warm, strong body pressed to hers in comfort… and so much more. 

  Coincidently, they started after all those personalities were driven from her, after she lost control and ended up in that medical center fro a long while. And they had helped her to start healing, to open up. Though it just threw another wrench in her life finding out that her best friend was really Mystique- and that that same woman was her adopted mother. But her and Kurt helped each other with that, eventually. But this past week… she was almost afraid to go to sleep again- for an entirely different reason. And yet she anticipated them. Ever since the swamp rat kidnapped her and she later, accidentally, absorbed him. No matter that Gambit had saved her. Since then her dream lover had a face, an identity. But she had felt like she'd always known him. 

  Her mind wouldn't go back to the pleasant anonymity, and so she accepted it (enjoyed it) a little in the dreams, but still she fought the feelings and the messages. She even did her best to put off sleep, but it left her in a wreck. Seeing the Cajun, fighting him face to face, after living with this every night this long… Needless to say she's had a rough time of it; she even assigned herself a few extra Danger Room sessions every night- in attempts to thwart the dreams or induce them, she didn't know. 

  But her mind and body betraying her yet again, her breathing sped up as something was triggered in her mind and those dreams crept up, taking advantage of her weary state. And she forgot in that instant that those dreams were impossible and, besides, unwanted. "All alone again, petite?" A husky voice whispered in her ear. Rogue snapped back to reality, going cold (yet oddly warm) as she spun around. Why hadn't she sensed him  there? …Or had she…? "What're you doin' here, Swamp Rat?" She growled. It seemed he always showed up when she was trying to think or relax these days, so why hadn't she thought he would now?

  "Already wit' de pet names, chére. You sho' know how to make a mans' heart beat faster." He grinned maddeningly, circling her. Her own heart constricted a bit at the 'chére'. He'd called her that once before. So was he messing with her, knowing it would have some strange effect on her, or was it a slip? Dumb question; it had to be the first one, right? "I repeat, what are you doin' here?" she said dangerously, trying to ignore his remarks like she usually did.

  His red-on-black eyes seemed to sparkle as he stopped directly in front of her. "Remy was jus' takin' a walk an' saw dis belle fille all by herself." Rogue snorted, not believing a word he said. "What you doin' out here alone dis late?" She crossed her arms and glared at him in a very familiar way. "Not that it's any of your business, Cajun, but I always feel restless after a battle, and this is _my_ spot." He grinned again, taking a step closer, and her heart kicked up a beat- though she refused to soften or back down. "I feel de same way," Gambit said, closing the distance. "So Remy thought dat maybe we do somet'in' about it," he practically purred, switching back to third person.

****************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four-**

Rogue cursed herself silently when she felt herself react to that, but outwardly just raised a cool brow. "Like what? Go a few more rounds until we're both exhausted?" She tried to keep her voice smooth and amused while struggling not to get trapped by his hypnotic eyes again. And somehow he was far too close… His gloved hand reached up to stroke her cheek and she was transfixed. If possible his eyes appeared darker as they burned. Gambit's gaze fell to her lips and he looked equally affected. Rogue fought the pull while his thumb brushed her lips. 

  Her mind kept flashing back to her dreams against her will and she almost, almost, had trouble distinguishing them. He leaned in, his lips just a hairs' breadth from hers and her lips tingled. But before he could make another move, she somehow managed to break free of the spell he wove and her eyes sparked as she shoved him away. "Are you crazy, Swamp Rat!?!" she shouted, angry at herself for being caught and at him for making her feel like that. "I could put you in a coma with one touch!" "Remy t'inks it might be worth it," Gambit said softly. She glowered, "My teammates would kill you for even coming close to me!" His eyes twinkled, "If dey could catch Remy." Rogue's jaw tightened. Why did he have to be so insufferable?! 

  "Just you wait Swamp Rat, when I get my hands on you…" "Yes chére…?" he breathed, staring into her bright emerald eyes. She growled again and brought her fists up to strike him, but Gambit her wrists and held them firmly, not even blinking. Trying to jerk free just caused her to brush closer against him. "Rogue!" Scott yelled from somewhere close by. She glared at her enemy. And she was just about to turn the tables on him too... "Just a minute!" She yelled back. "Rogue, you're late for Logan's DR session!" she heard from closer in. Her anger built. "Better listen to yo' teammate, petite," Gambit smirked, "Never know what may happen."

  He dropped a kiss on her surprised lips, barely long enough for her powers to do much damage but hard enough for her to feel it, and then released her wrists- slightly dizzy. Rogue threw up a wall against the effects of the transfer and delivered a scathing glance his way. She turned briefly to yell for Scott to hold up, so she could kick the Cajuns' butt, but when she turned back he was gone. And then Scott reached her. She should've known he'd disappear. Before Scott could say a word, Rogue roughly pushed past him, hands sparking, and stalked back to the mansion. "Rogue, wait!" Scott entreated. She snarled, glaring at him with glowing eyes. "Never mind," he said, eyes wide. What got into her?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

  Tonight she stayed in the Danger Room two extra hours after the session ended, beating the restlessness and the anger out of her. Watching Scott leave earlier wincing, and feeling that he hurt, had been satisfying but not enough. And somewhere in that first hour she nearly collapsed as what little she had received from her contact with Gambit slipped through the cracks of her mind. She blew up half the Danger Room with his powers, then the thoughts and images in his mind… And why hadn't she seen the faint smudges under his eyes too? He hadn't had a lot of sleep these past few nights either. She just hadn't noticed because they were still basically on the same level. 

  But what had really puzzled her was why he hadn't pressed his advantage earlier that day when she went for the draw instead of the win. From what she'd seen (and felt) it certainly wasn't because he hadn't had the strength or the energy. That question only increased her fervor in the second hour. Sighing, the young Goth ended the program and jogged upstairs to take a quick, cold shower. She couldn't even handle running any simulations programmed with Gambit in them. It was pathetic; especially the fact that she usually pushed herself until midnight because she was scared to dream now.

  Rogue hadn't minded them when the guy hadn't had a face or name, but they weren't anything to obsess over then- and she could control them somewhat. Now, they were heading beyond just… sex, and now she felt like she had little control- now she found that she looked forward to them too much. She yawned. If only she wasn't so tired… Rogue cracked open the balcony doors, breathing in the cool air. She sat on the bed and shivered, easily dragged onto the dream plane. If only…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

  She opened her eyes to find herself in her favorite spot in the woods. Remy, as she called him only in dreams, stood before her like he'd been earlier- that look of desire on his face causing her heart to skip a few beats and her breath to catch in her throat. Then he leaned in, his lips skimming hers, and the hunger was so sharp, so painful, that they both stepped back from it. Those piercing, beautiful eyes looked into hers and then she was lost. With a sigh, she offered her lips for another intoxicating kiss, and this time the press of his hands was rougher as he pulled her against him.

  On a moan he seemed to devour her as his mouth crushed hers, but their lips were too eager, too hungry to be gentle. This was more than passion, more than desire, and it could not be satisfied. His hands molded her hips to his, then slid along her back, kneading her waist, the slope of her shoulders, the soft curve of her neck. Rogue's hands moved up to his chest, her fingers curling into the folds of his shirt as she gave herself up to the pleasure. 

  With a sudden tenderness, he pressed hot kisses to her throat, burying his face in the spot where her neck met her shoulder as his sadness washed over her. "If only this were real," he whispered against her skin. And as the air shimmered around them, with the stunning clarity of their connection, Rogue realized that these weren't her dreams. They were here and now, but they were his- or theirs. She didn't know how it could be true, but the reality of it shocked her awake. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

  Rogue nearly scrubbed her skin off before she realized what she was doing and threw the cloth down. Grimacing at her reflection, she splashed cold water on her face then started to apply her thick make-up. With a sigh, she left the bathroom and saw Kitty shivering in her bed across the room. 'Why are the nights so cold and the days so warm?' Rogue wondered. Feeling a bit guilty, she closed the balcony doors before heading down to the foyer, unable to go back to sleep even though it was only four o' clock in the morning, two hours until everyone else got up. So she was the only one not asleep, except for maybe early-rising Storm and the Wolverine, who always seemed too be up. 

  Rogue pressed her pale, made-up face to the glass and imagined that the coldness was slowly seeping over her as she breathed it in. She clutched the heavy mauve drapes back tighter, staring into the window's surface then through it as if it wasn't there. Images flickered in front of her eyes and an ephemeral voice tugged at her ears as though _he_ was before her. And she wondered if he was sitting up in his bed right now, sleepless and lonely and cursing, or if he was pacing his room and standing by his own window, staring outwards. 

  Her mind was screaming at the oddity of what was going through her, screaming at the night and what came with it, and screaming at this force that was so new yet so strong- this force that refused to be denied. And all of it was scrambling to get out into the world, seeking air and light even though Rogue knew what would meet it. She keenly knew what she was, it prevented her from following her heart (which _wasn't _with the enemy), but did she know _who_ she was- _really _was? Or did she only see what she saw in herself because she wasn't ready, wasn't sure? And she wondered when she would be ready, if she would ever know what she even wanted. 

  Rogue sighed and cooled the neglected side of her face on the glass as she watched the dark of the woods beyond the iron gates. Could she pass through to the other side if she wanted to? "Rogue?" She turned at the professor's voice, still clutching the drapes. "Did I wake you?" She asked as she regarded him carefully. "No, I was already awake, but I heard your distress and was worried," the telepath remarked, steepling his fingers. She bit her lip, having to know something, "Is it odd for two people…" two enemies, her mind substituted, "…to share dreams, thoughts, and feelings without words or gifts?" She watched him think. 

  "When they share a strong psychic connection, it's not odd- and it's very possible." She felt him skim her mind and only blocked the details of the dreams, needing privacy but wanting answers more. His words echoed over and over in her quieting mind as she suspected he intended them to by word and tone. Rogue nodded, musing, "Thanks." She let go of the bright curtain, and was in her room before it exploded, unknown to her. All she cared about then was the ninety minutes of quiet time she had coming to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five-**

  Two and a half hours later, before she had to run into anyone else, she decided to walk to school and get there early. And in that half hour before school she found that she could sleep without 'dreaming' when Gambit was awake, as she knew he was now if he hadn't been before. But she also knew that between school, homework, Danger Room sessions, and saving the world she wouldn't have much time for resting. Not to mention the professors' lessons in controlling her powers. The bell that signaled five minutes to first hour classes rang shrilly and Rogue started as the sounds of slamming lockers and loud voices reached her. Then she sighed, rolling her eyes, and grabbed her books on the way to class.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  Rogue had never looked forward to the next hour as much as she did right now. Lunch hour. She stared at the board with half-lidded eyes and the teachers' annoying voice became little more than a buzz as she spaced out again. Her gaze turned to the window, eyeing the large tree in the side yard, and she got that feeling that someone she couldn't see was watching her. 'So beautiful, chére,' a voice sighed in her mind, 'Come outside. I can't wait an hour.' She knew who it was but the urge, the _need_, was too powerful and compelling. 

  ~Rogue, don't go~ Little Miss Perfects' voice said into her head. ~You know he's the enemy- it would be traitorous to the team. And you can't skip class, especially now the world is aware of mutants, it would look bad~  A flush of anger lit her features and her fists clenched as her eyes came fully open. What, you don't have enough to do teaching, so you get into my mind? she hissed mentally. ~Rogue, the professor and I both heard your mind screaming, storming, last night and we are worried. We believe this thing with Gambit is just throwing your mind deeper into chaos and making your escalating powers more dangerous, so…~

  She seethed inwardly, WE?! Oh, how easily you tack the professor's name on to validate your opinions. Well, I don't buy it. And it gives you no right to invade my privacy, my mind. I told you once, Grey, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!! With that, she built up her mental shields and hurled a powerful psychic blast at Jean, not thinking of the power she used. Tightening her jaw in attempt to keep her anger in check, she asked her teacher for a bathroom pass as she set up a new row of equations. Then, shoving it in her pocket, she sent a mental apology to Kitty for skipping out on her and phased through the front doors with her back pack.

  Then she reached the tree, looking around, and without missing a beat, Gambit leapt down to be in front of her. "Bonjour chérie. Nice day, ain't it?" he asked with a flirtatious smile, his red-on-black eyes dancing. Rogue looked away from his magnetic gaze to his motorcycle, which was parked nearby with two helmets on it. "How did you know I'd come?" she asked with a raised brow, crossing her arms. Her anger seemed to drain away. That damn smile just widened a bit, tugging at corners of his arrogant lips, and he stepped closer- shuffling his card for lack of something better to do. "Didn't know, jus' hopin'. Remy saw how bored an' frustrated you were, waitin' fo' lunch time, an' thought he'd rescue you." She smirked, "Like you did last time?"

  Gambit chuckled slightly at that, "Nothin' like dat, and not quite so far, jus' a little ride 'round town an' maybe a stop at a nice Southern restaurant." Rogue hesitated, her mind suddenly blank. Wasn't there something about him she was supposed to remember? Then she thought of Jean and her superior, know-it-all attitude. "Let's go." The Cajun seemed pleased, stroking her cheek softly before she could think to stop him. "I was hopin' you would say dat, chére." 

  He climbed onto the red and black motorcycle and held out a hand for her to get on behind him. Her heart beat faster and she took it, his hand gently squeezing hers for a second before releasing it so she could get a better grip. "Hold on, petite," he laughed as he took off on high speed. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. Oh boy.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  It felt like she was flying, the breeze rushing through her hair then passed her face and clothes-the soft hum and rumble of the bike. Rogue had closed her eyes and leaned closer in, for once enjoying something without thinking of the consequences- she could feel him as an extension of herself and it was wonderful. Why had she ever resisted? Oh yeah. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to speak past the lump in her throat. "It's been a little over an hour, maybe you should just drop me off at the institute- I don't feel like going back to school." 

She loosed her arms and pulled back so she wasn't practically wrapped around him, and hoped he hadn't noticed how shaky her voice was. 

  He nodded, sighing quietly, then cleared his throat, saying with mock nonchalance, "Too bad, chérie, Remy was lookin' forward to lunch wit' his belle fille." Rogue chose not to correct him, thinking that his voice didn't sound so steady despite his usual light air, and almost missed the slight exhalation of a breath that he'd been holding. The motorcycle stopped in front of the mansions' gate, too soon or not soon enough she couldn't decide, and he helped her off, not letting go of her hand as he gazed into her eyes seriously. And time seemed to stop as she gazed back. 'He has such calm eyes,' Rogue thought. 'Dark, burning, beautiful eyes with a kind of quiet, confident strength that could draw a girl.' 

  She had the impression that he would defend what was his, protect it from harm. Annoyed, she looked away. She had learned to fight for herself a long time ago, she didn't need anyone to look after her. She could take care of herself, with no help from anyone. Rogue pulled her hand away, and hoped he wouldn't say anything and destroy her resolve. "Goodbye… Gambit," she said, turning to leave. She'd almost been tempted to call him by his real name, the name she used only in dreams- where he was a lover not an enemy. "Thanks for the ride." As she started to walk away, she heard him murmur, "A bientot, chére." See you soon, dear one. Her steps quickened and she tried not to care.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A/N: Yeah, fifty reviews! Oddly, though, on my stats sheet it only says thirty-seven and I'm not getting any mail from fanfiction.net- anyone know what's up with that? Anyways, thanks everyone. Later, Cajunbelle


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six-**

  It's been four nights since she had any sleep besides a few random hours during the day and it was tearing her apart. She had thought to preserve her heart, her sanity, but she felt like all her strength and her breath had been taken from her- that which Gambit had given her, however much she protested. She could barely keep her eyes open but didn't feel like she could sleep, though she needed to. Gambit, Remy, was like fresh air to her- the breath that filled her lungs each night. Without him she was stuck with the stale air that she had to live with all these years, that had barely sustained her; the misery that had been her life. 

  Was the darkness he brought so bad then, so dark? Or was their world just black and white, good and bad, with no chance to change? She sighed and rolled over, her eyes fluttering with the continuing struggle inside her. "Rogue?" She growled weakly at the door, "Go away Jean." She didn't need another lecture like she got four days ago for skipping school and being with 'the enemy', Gambit. Sensing her still there, she used a good portion of her energy to send her another psychic blow. Rogue never had much patience or tolerance, especially when she was worn like this.

  Tired but satisfied, she heard Jean leave uttering a few choice exclamations. Then the professor wheeled in, after being invited of course. "You're not here about me bein' rude to Jean, are you?" Rogue joked weakly, sitting up into a carefree position. The professor shook his head with a smile. "Though that is part of it. I am concerned about you." She rolled her eyes, "Jean and Scott already gave me this speech." Xavier inclined his head, "I heard. But Jean and Scott don't speak for me." The way he said it clearly implied that he meant far more than the speech. Rogue mentally shook herself, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "They have learned a lot these past few years, but they don't know it all. Like about Gambit." 

  She started to protest and the professor held up a hand, "Like Thomas Merton said, 'When the shoe fits, the foot is forgotten; when the belt fits, the belly is forgotten; When the heart is _right_, 'for' and 'against' are forgotten.'" She sank back, "I don't love him! The heart _isn't_ right, I mean. He's the enemy, and I'm… untouchable." Xavier smiled, "But psychic bonds are not so easily broken as with words; it doesn't matter what team you're on. And your powers are evolving Rogue, _you_ are evolving, and he's your control. So maybe you're not untouchable… on the astral plane, maybe?" She froze. How… 

  The professor's eyes bored into hers. "Don't make yourself unhappy over simple words Rogue; don't give up on your heart when you know another way." He turned to leave but at the door he added, "You can stay here instead of going to school today, you need the rest." He wheeled out and she closed her eyes, head tipped back as she groaned. She finally had the freedom, the opportunity, and now she's wide awake. She finally gets the words she wanted to ease her mind, and she's more conflicted than ever. Rogue slid off her bed and went to the bathroom, taking a cold shower and scrubbing her face. Now there was only one thing to do

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Xavier's words and their importance only fully hit her when she got to her spot in the forest. 'How could he know? How could I take such a risk?' Rogue was only half aware that Remy was there too until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Why did he have to be here now? Why did he have to touch her, now when she was weak and vulnerable… She slowly faced him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, a strange hoarseness in her voice. "Why did you come?" Lightly, very lightly, he trailed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, tracing its curve. "Because I didn't want you to be alone, chére." 'And because Remy don' wanna dream alone no more,' she heard inside her mind.

  Rogue wanted to believe what she saw in his eyes but that old protective instinct flared and she turned her head away from his fingers. She didn't want to recognize the meaning to his unspoken words. His hands simply drifted to her arms, settling warmly on them. "You didn't want to be alone, did you?" She hesitated a long while but decided for honesty. "No one wants to be alone," she said quietly. "Even someone like me." "Don' think about it, chére." The pressure of his hands increased, drawing her to him as his arms slid around to enfold her. And she braced herself for his touch, his kiss. "Think about me." 

 His mouth brushed her forehead, the corner of her eye, and onto her cheek. "Right here." His breath was warm against her lips. "Right now." He rubbed his mouth over them just once and a shock ran through them both that had nothing to do with her powers. "Just me." Compassion. Rogue hadn't known a man's kiss could hold it, that _his _kiss could hold it. But then, the experiences they shared and remnants of memories she absorbed had been her only guides. "How can this be happening? Did I fall asleep and not know it, is this another dream?" she whispered brokenly, pulling away to look into his extraordinary eyes. "Because I don't think I can stand it if it is." 

  Gambit grinned slowly, "Dis is no dream, petite, this is real- and this is so much better than any dream. I saw a guy about a girl and that's it, the answer- you and me, what's inside of us… inside of you. No fancy gizmos or magic, just us." What was inside of her, she mused. Could it be a part of her evolution? Or maybe when Apocalypse grabbed her hand to take all those powers out of her, she got a bit of his control. Or perhaps, like Professor X. said, Gambit was her control… He kissed her softly and suddenly it didn't matter where this new ability came from, it just mattered that she had it.

   "I thought I'd go crazy when I couldn't have you, when you pushed me away in the only place I _could_ have you. But I had a lot of thinkin' to do." Tears filled her eyes so she closed them, relaxing against him as she murmured his name. "No more dreams, no more waiting, no more doubts." She turned her head to stop his wandering mouth then gasped out, "No more words," before returning his kisses one by one. It became easy, incredibly easy, to think of him and nothing else. He surrounded her, his warmth and strength becoming one and the same. She had needed this desperately, for a long time, and it was finally hers. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

  Sorry I have to cut this short, but in the words of a certain white rabbit, 'I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date.' (That just popped into my head for some odd reason.) Anyways... that's all for now. Later, Cajunbelle. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven-**

**~~**When he felt the sudden, soft give of her body, Remy struggled to check his own answering response. He reminded himself that Rogue was relatively new to this, her body anyways, but that didn't stop his hands from molding her against his chest and hips, and it didn't stop his mouth from enjoying the rich taste of hers. But all his good intentions vanished at the untutored reaction of her body to his, her hands drawing his head down, her lips boldly demanding more- more of this moment, and more of him. She tasted like rain, sweet and fresh and _pure_- and he couldn't get enough of her, though he could certainly try. He just had to touch her; it was a pressure, a heat. He swallowed her gasp as his hands smoothed down her body, falling deeper the more she opened to him.

  Rogue spread her hands over his chest, then beneath his shirt- at last feeling flesh, muscle and bone, the strength and power of him. The warm scent of spices and cigarette smoke washed over her, his scent, and left her slightly dizzy- making her cling to him all the more. He took his lips from hers long enough to take his shirt off then found her mouth again, rubbing his lips over it. It was impossible to do anything but let him in. The heat and hunger were instant, driving the kiss, bringing an urgency that hadn't existed before. Her head was swimming, drunk on sensation, on him. 'Remy was right, reality is so much better,' Rogue sighed silently before the thoughts were seared from her mind. She needed him, inside her, turning her into something new- not just on the astral plane anymore, but here and now.

 She pressed into him, restlessly running her hands over him in imitation of what he was doing to her, needing to know everything about him and needing him to know everything about her. The heavy thread of trees, the forest, was a cocoon that shut out the world and kept their love safe. There was no sound except the fevered rush of their breathing and the violent roar of their speeding pulses. Her fingers tugged at the waistband of his pants and felt his muscles quiver at the contact. She smiled and Remy took over, shedding the rest of the encumbering garments. And as the moonlight spilled onto her hair, he slowly ran his hands through it, over it, and she closed her eyes at the feel of it.

  The return to gentleness, to tenderness, after the near frenzy that had pushed them was unexpected, and achingly wonderful. Rogue suddenly found it very hard to breathe. She felt the feathery kisses he brushed over her hair before he bent to graze the slope of her shoulder. Once again, his hands were everywhere, barely touching her, just fingertips stroking along her arms, her hips, her waist, her chest. And then she discovered how exquisite agony could be. His mouth followed his hands and she shuddered, her fingers digging into his shoulders. 

  She felt the pressure deep inside, clenching and unclenching to the tempo of his mouth, building, layering, soaring. His skin was hot and moist beneath her hands as she clutched at him, certain that if this went on forever it would still end too soon. She knew, in some distant part of her drugged brain, that this was going way too fast- and yet it seemed like nothing to some one who'd been waiting for even the simplest touch all her life. They'd been enemies, and probably didn't know each other as long as some, but they knew each other like it was forever, only better- between the delicious torment of the dreams and this strange bond that let them see into each others' minds, hearts, and souls. 

This was long overdue to them both. And hatred ceases through love, as Buddha had said long ago.

~~One last time Remy brought his mouth down on hers, covering her stunned cry when he slipped into her. It was like sinking into fire, all hot and clean and wild. He had known it would be like this- no restraints, no boundaries, nothing and no one but the two of them, soaring higher and higher. In some part of her mind, Rogue suspected that she wouldn't find it so easy to lock her emotions back in their tight, dark compartment. And Remy acknowledged the same suspicion in his own mind. But maybe now neither of them would have to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N-** The next chapter is likely gonna be the last, sorry. Rogue and Remy face the team, minor confrontation, and a solution.


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it- just so there isn't any confusion.

**Chapter Eight-**

  They slept for the first time in days in each others' arms on the forest floor, and it was the most peaceful, satisfying slept either ever had- which was almost fitting. And when Rogue and Remy woke up they were just happy to be together, uninterrupted even now, six hours later. Rogue stirred and shifted more comfortably against him, making him aware of the strength in her body and the amazing softness of it. "The rest of the team will be back from school any minute now and I know they'll be looking for me." 

  She yawned, "I think Xavier expected that we'd at least get together today, so he held Logan and the younger students back from the woods, but knowing them we won't have much longer. Remy yawned himself and pulled her closer, glorying in the feel of her and how beautiful she looked. "Do you really care if they find us?"  She laughed quietly, "Not anymore, but we might want some clothes on before they do." Rogue was somewhat embarrassed by all this, but then oddly not as she pulled on her rumpled outfit, not caring that he watched. She was more happy that they could touch without getting hurt and that this felt so right. 

  Remy grinned unrepentantly as he put on his own clothes and she leaned back on her hands, staring at him with her gem-like eyes. "How do you do it?" she asked as he brushed her hair back. "Do what?" Remy questioned, pausing in his study of her to meet her gaze. "Make me feel strong and leave me weak. Empty me out and fill me up again with just a touch."  His smile faded into a serious, tender look- his eyes intent as he regarded her. "I could ask de same of you, petite." She sighed. "Do you think we'll ever find the answers?" 

  He grinned again slowly, "Maybe we already have. Je t'aime, ma chére." She looked at him, almost surprised despite what their hearts and minds have already shared. But maybe it had always been a fact, so the words hadn't been necessary. Rogue smiled and kissed him, "I love you too, Remy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  With no responsibilities or obligations since Magneto was gone (maybe forever), Remy insisted he accompany her back to the lions' den- back to the mansion (she'd said he shouldn't because she was unsure of what her team would do). So after they straightened their disheveled appearances, Rogue concentrated on Kurt's powers and teleported them back to the mansion, then inside to her room, by holding his onto his arm. She'd gotten over her surprise at her new abilities to use the powers of those she'd absorbed (still locked into individual cells in her mind) real fast, and Remy wasn't too affected by it. But when he took her hand without warning and she felt that familiar pull she panicked. 

  "Trust yo'self, chére, an' trust me," he said, refusing to let go of her hand. "Focus." Desperate not to hurt him now, she did, and to her great relief she temporarily shut her powers down again. "Let's go," she said, nodding. She'd have to face everyone sooner or later so they could all just get over it, but she would do it on her terms. Holding his hand now, skin to skin, she teleported them right to the middle of the kitchen. "How 'bout some breakfast?" she asked nonchalantly, smiling at Remy. He raised an eyebrow in question, but shrugged, "Sounds fine, chére. Might as well enjoy de rest of our mornin' before we face de cavalry." 

  Amazingly, they managed to finish a box of frozen waffles and a glass and a half of orange juice before the group came in, headed by an angry, righteous looking Jean. Scott was behind her, but more because of Jean than how he felt. "We were waiting for you for fifteen minutes at the entrance, Rogue," the red-headed telepath admonished tightly. Then she heard the soft *snickt* of Logan's claws. "What's _he_ doin' here, Stripes?" he growled. She raised a brow coolly and Remy watched the whole thing with slight amusement, wisely not saying a thing. "He's with me, the professor didn't tell you?" The Wolverine looked ready to kill after a second, "No, but I can smell the swamp rat all over you." He raised his claws in the subject's direction.

  "Put those away, you'll hurt yourself," Rogue said just as dangerously, giving him a small hint of the powers she still faintly had from Magneto. His jaw tightened a bit at the slight pain, and his eyes showed his surprise and hurt that she'd use her powers on him when they'd had such a close relationship. But it helped him understand the depth and the seriousness of her feelings though he could sense the truth and knew she never lied. Remy's hand brushed hers, filling her with a sudden surety and strength and Rogue clasped it briefly as they stood to face the X-men. The gesture didn't go unnoticed. 

  "You didn't, like, tell me you could touch!" Kitty cried, hurt. Her brother echoed her as they stared. "And what's with the powers, kid?" Logan asked roughly. "I just found out I could touch, maybe thanks to Remy, and my powers are sort of… an evolution," she said quietly, glancing tenderly at Remy before looking to the man she considered a father figure. "Rogue..." Jean started warningly. She could feel all of the red-head's dark emotions bubbling below her perfect surface. Frustration, anger, jealously for more reasons than one, hatred… fear? It was giving her a headache, a bad one. Remy clasped her hand again. "I thought…" 

  "You thought you talked to me about this?" Rogue finished with sugary false sweetness, "Well I guess I wasn't listening, or I didn't care. I don't need another lecture, Grey, because you said it a million times and it won't change a thing. You're the one wrong here. Magneto's gone and the Acolytes are history, get over yourself." The tide of anger and negativity rose up in the older girl, intensifying Rogue's headache, and the darkness on Jean's face was clear for everyone to see now. The stood frozen in shock and even Scott stepped back. Rogue felt the force, the cruel, ice cold assault as Jean tried to use the force of her mind on her. Rogue set her down with her own telepathic shot. "Your tricks won't work on me, Jeannie, you should know better than to try." 

  Before she could think to retaliate, she suddenly went very serene and relaxed then sighed, slipping to the floor. The question forming in them was answered when Xavier wheeled in, looking calm and happy as he often did. "Scott, will you take Jean upstairs to her room? I don't think she's feeling well." Hesitating like he sensed what was going on and wanting to stay, he sighed and nodded, his sense of respect (and his concern for Jean) outweighing his curiosity. 

  "Well, I'm, like, glad that you can touch; and that you have Gambit if you really love him," Kitty said honestly, looking at the couple with a smile and coming forward to hug Rogue. She strengthened her focus so she wouldn't hurt her younger friend. "I do love him," Rogue replied, wanting everyone to understand- especially Kurt and Logan. "If you all can try to accept that." The Wolverine retracted his claws, but not before holding them up to Gambit, "I can't make any promises, but as long as he watches himself and doesn't cause any trouble…" She smiled, getting the message when Logan met her gaze, his fondness and protectiveness of her plain. Things would be okay with him

  Kurt was next. "If you hurt her, I'll teleport you to ze desert and leave you with ze scorpions- but otherwise I'm okay," he said in a protective, brotherly way, eyes glowing. Remy just laughed, looking to Rogue, "Den we're fine, mon ami, because I would never hurt ma chére." They shook hands in a truce. "She's not goin' anywhere, so you better join ze team," Kurt added, crossing his arms with a slight smile. "Yes Gambit, if you wish to stay, you will always have a place here with Rogue," Xavier smiled, steepling his fingers. "Just not in the same room, or the same hall way," Logan added gruffly, his look daring the Cajun to challenge that.

  Remy just grinned, "Me an X-man? Who would've thought?" "So you'll stay?" Rogue asked, almost unsure. He touched her cheek lightly and kissed her, "Was there ever a doubt?" Someone cleared their thought and they looked towards the doorway of the kitchen to see the team leader standing there. "I believe I haven't said my piece said," Scott said, sauntering over. Rogue watched him carefully, wanting him to be happy for her too but unsure why his opinion mattered so much to her. Then he flashed a grin at her and she felt a surge of hope as he held out his hand to Remy. "Welcome to the team."

************************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

    That's the end, what d'ya think? I hope you like this one as much as my last story, it was fun writing this at least. I don't think there will be a sequel for this one, but you never know if an idea might come along, I'm already thinking one for 'Destiny', since the way I ended it was kind of ambiguous, I guess. Anyways, r&r, Cajunbelle. 


End file.
